


I'd Lie

by HeartlessFreedom



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Altered Lyrics, Anal Sex, Crack, M/M, Sexual Content, Songfic, This is ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-28
Updated: 2011-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 04:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartlessFreedom/pseuds/HeartlessFreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harvey didn't know Mike could sing. Mike didn't know Harvey liked Taylor Swift. (Established relationship)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I totally abused Taylor Swift lyrics for this one.. Fill for a prompt over at the Suitsmeme. Thanks, always, to Lisa for being a wonderful beta for me. <3

When Harvey came in early on Thursday morning, he didn’t expect to see the door to his office open. He knew his boyfriend had a key, but Mike, citing not wanting special privileges, preferred to work from his cubicle or the file room most days. As he got closer to the door he heard the soft sounds of Mike singing. He couldn’t believe he’d never heard his boyfriend sing before. Mike was talented. Maybe not celebrity good, but certainly a voice he wouldn’t mind singing to him on occasion.

  
_  
He looked around the room  
Innocently overlooked the truth  
Shouldn’t a light go on?  
Didn’t he know I’ve had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I didn’t let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

 _I could tell you: his favorite color’s green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister’s beautiful; he has his father’s eyes  
And if you’d asked me if I love him, I’d lie_

Harvey started clapping when Mike reached the end of the chorus.

“Really. How could I not know I have such a talented boyfriend?”

“Baby, when did you get here?”

“Well, I’ve been here long enough to wonder why you’re singing Taylor Swift.”

“Ha ha ha,” replied Mike, used to Harvey’s mocking as a sign of affection. “I’ll have you know I learned that song for Grammy. She’s a big Taylor Swift fan. She used to make me sing to her almost every time I visited.” Mike got a smirk on his face as he realized something. “How’d you know it was Taylor Swift, anyway, Harvey? That’s not even one of her big name songs, so you’d have to have listened to her music a lot to recognize that was on of hers.”

“What? No I didn't!” Harvey defended, trying to take back his error.

“Oh baby, I have got you now. There’s no denying it. You like Taylor Swift, you big fifteen year old girl.” Mike doubled over on the couch with loud laughter.

“Mike Ross, if you tell anyone, I will break up with you. Then I will contact some of my shadier clients and sic them on you without a second thought. No one can know. Okay?”

“Alright baby. Don’t get your panties in a twist. Come here. Let’s kiss and make up.” Harvey closed the distance between himself and Mike and pushed him back on to the couch.

“Well, we do have a good hour before anyone comes in. I think we could do more than just kiss…”

 ****

HMHM

The next day, they had to hurry to meet Jessica for dinner. When Harvey and Mike had told Jessica they were dating and moving in together, she had not been happy at first. When she realized that Mike was in Harvey’s life to stay, she had started inviting them out for monthly dinners. The third Friday of every month was usually reserved for dinner, just the tree of them.

Surprisingly, she and Mike got along extremely well. The two enjoyed gossiping about Harvey, and Mike informed Jessica on things going on with associates and the like.

The town car arrived at the restaurant right in time for their reservations and they were quickly led to their table. Jessica had called Harvey to let him know she was running a few minutes late and to go ahead and order while they were waiting.

“Harvey, Mike, I hope you haven’t been waiting too long?”

“Not at all Jessica,” replied Mike as the waiter pulled Jessica’s chair out for her and quickly took her order. The conversation easily flowed from the usual gossip to how Mike and Harvey were doing.

“I’m really impressed you know. I was really concerned when you insisted that you could still work together and date. I thought it would fall apart in a month or two. But you here you are, almost two years later, and doing better than ever.”

“What can I say?” said Mike as he got a sly look and turned to face Harvey. “It’s like we belong together. Have you ever thought just maybe, you belong with me?”

“Mike…” Harvey said face full of warning and face flushed.

“I don’t know who I’d be without him Jessica. He’s the only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star. “ Harvey’s face got redder, his embarrassment easy to see.

“What going on here?” Jessica asked. “Why are you talking in Taylor Swift lyrics?”

“Well Harv-“ Mikes voice was quickly cut off by Harvey’s hand over his mouth.

“Shut up, Mike. Shady clients.” Mike ignored this in favor of licking Harvey’s hand to get him to remove it. He quickly rushed to finish his sentence.

“Harvey and I both like Taylor Swift, which we discovered today when he overheard me singing in his office.”

“Mike,” Harvey groans. “You did not just tell our boss I enjoy listening to Taylor Swift.” Jessica interrupted with a laugh.

“Harvey? Really? I thought you were a big jazz and blues fan. How’d you even hear Taylor Swift?”

“My sister makes me listen to her in the car when we go for drives and catch up. She left the CD in my car one day. It was an accident. And no one else can know. You hear me? This doesn’t leave this table."

“Does this mean that ‘Our Song’ is your song now?”

“Actually, I think our song is ‘I’d Lie.’ That is what I was singing when he came in yesterday and accidentally let out the fact that he likes Taylor Swift’s music.”

“New topic. Please!” begged Harvey.

“Okay baby, what would you like to discuss? Which one of the Jonas Brothers is cuter?”

Harvey hid his face in his hands while his boss and his boyfriend continued to laugh at him.

 ****

HMHM

After dinner finished and the pair said their good byes, they took the town car to their apartment. (Or, rather, what had become their apartment when Mike moved in with Harvey the year before).

“Baby, you’re not really mad are you? You know Jessica won’t say anything. She even paid for me to take online classes at Harvard. She’s got our back.”

“I don’t know. You’re going to have to work pretty hard to made me feel better,” Harvey said, sitting on the couch.

“Well, how about this,” Mike said, crossing to the couch and meeting Harvey with a soft kiss. “You relax, and I’ll see if I can’t find a way to make you forgive me?” When Harvey smirked up at him, Mike swiftly crossed to the ridiculously large and undoubtedly over-priced sound system. Harvey looked up when he heard the strains of an acoustic guitar playing the opening to Taylor Swift’s “Love Story.”

“I was kind of hoping for a strip tease, but this isn’t really that kind of song is it?” joked Harvey. Mike walked slowly from the sound system to stand in front of Harvey, singing along with the karaoke track.  


  
_  
We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts  
I’m standing there  
Quoting law like a prayer_

 _See the suits, the douches, the Harvard Alumni  
See you turn away the crowd  
And say “You’re hired”  
Little did I know_

 _You were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my Grammy said, “Stay away from my grandson”  
And I was on an elevator begging you “Please don’t go”_

 _And I said “Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I’ll be waiting; all that’s left to do is run  
You be my lover and we’ll both be princes  
It’s a love story; Romeo just say “yes”_

 _So I sneak out to the park just to see you  
We keep quiet cause we’re fired if she knew  
So close your eyes in the sleepless town of a thousand miles_

 _Cause you were Romeo, I was a pink slip waiting  
Jessica said “Stay away from your associate”  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you “Please don’t go”_

 _And I said “Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I’ll be waiting; all that’s left to do is run  
You be my lover and we’ll both be princes  
It’s a love story; Romeo just say yes_

 _Romeo save me, they’re trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult but it’s so real  
Don’t be afraid  
We’ll make it out of this mess  
It’s a love story  
Baby, just say yes_

 _I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
I took fate in my own hands  
And prayed I wouldn’t let you down_

 _And I said “Romeo save me; I’m tired of being all alone.  
I keep waiting for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head?  
I don’t know what to think.”  
I knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

Mike kneeled in front of Harvey on the couch. He took Harvey’s hands in his own. Harvey stared in shock as Mike pulled his hands away leaving a ring box in Harvey’s open hands.  


  
_  
Marry me Harvey  
You’ll never have to be alone  
I love you and that’s all I really know  
I talked to my Gram  
I’ll pick out a nice suit  
It’ll be black and white dress  
It’s a love story  
Harvey, just say “yes.”_   


The music cut off awkwardly, leaving the apartment silent and the pair staring at each other. Mike opened the box exposing a silver wedding ring of braided metal.

“I know you’re a little slow some times, but this is actually a marriage proposal in case you need that clarification.”

“But I-“

“I’ve been trying to figure out a way to do this for awhile actually. “But then with the singing and the Taylor Swift I just-“ Mike cut himself off awkwardly, his voice hesitant. “Is this a ‘no?’ Do you not want to marry me? I mean I though you had changed your mind about relationships. I mean we’ve been dating for two years. Living together this past year. I though you had- I thought. I was wrong.” Harvey finally gathered himself together enough to form a reply when Mike went to grab the box from Harvey’s hands.

“You- I can’t believe you,” he said pulling a similarly shaped box from his suit jacket. “I’ve been carrying around this box for a week and you beat me to it? Well let me tell you something Michael! If anyone asks we proposed together. I can’t have you ruin my reputation. And you damn well better say ‘yes’ to my proposal or I will be pissed.”

“Harvey?”

“I mean it Mike. I’d never hear the end of it if anyone knew you proposed to me first.”

“Does this mean that you’re saying yes?” Mike said his confused and patented “puppy” look changing to a look of insurmountable hope.

“It means you’re saying yes.”

“Would you please shut up and kiss me then?” Mike said as he crawled to straddle Harvey’s lap and kiss him senseless.

“And we are definitely excluding the fact that it was a Taylor Swift song that you sang when we tell-“ the rest of his sentence was muffled as Mike licked his way in to his fiancée’s mouth. When Harvey tried to speak again, Mike silenced him with another kiss and a slow roll of his hips. The slow grind brought their half-hard erections together and Harvey moaned softly.

“Celebratory sex now. Story time later.”

“God I love you. You’re going to be the best husband ever.”

“Damn straight,” said Mike as he undid Harvey’s layers with a practiced hand. His hand worked fast to remove Harvey’s jacket, vest and shirt. “I swear you wear all this just to make it harder for me to get you naked.”

“I do. I like to watch you take it off me.”

“Well it’d also be nice if you could also help me out of my clothing so we can make love on this couch. Now.”

“I’d rather help you into something right now,” said Harvey and then Mike felt the slow glide of a metallic ring on his left hand.

When the ring was fully in place, Harvey growled a possessive “mine” and quickly striped Mike of the rest of his clothing and pushed him down on the couch. When he had kicked off his own pants and boxers and grabbed the lube from the bedroom, he pushed Mike’s hand away from his own erection as he straddled him.

“We’re going to take this nice and slow,” said Harvey as he poured the lube on two fingers. Mike moaned as Harvey slowly slid his middle finger inside.

“Harvey. Just fuck me. Please. You don’t have to be so careful. I’m still loose from last night,” Mike moaned, desperate for more contact than the slow glide of one finger inside, barely teasing the walls.

“No. I’m going to make love to my fiancée all night long,” Harvey returned as he slid a second finger into Mike. “I’m going to take my time with you. Savor all you have to offer.” This was said in slow trail of kisses as Harvey worked his way down from Mike’s collarbone to his cock resting on his stomach, the head leaking precome.

He moved to take Mike’s cock into his mouth, taking him in hand and licking slowly around the base. He stroked his erection slowly with his left hand, his right still focused on the slow stretch and glide in and out of Mike’s ass.  
“God- Harvey-Yes. More. Please More.”

When Harvey was so hard he couldn’t bear another second without some sort of friction, he quickly moved himself into position to enter Mike. He positioned his cock at the head of Mike’s ass and slowly slid inside the searing heat.

“I will never get tired of you like this. Fiancée, husband, lover. You are perfect like this. All spread out and flushed. And you’re going to be mine forever.”

He punctuated this statement with a hard thrust and started working on a hickey just under Mike’s left jaw. He slowly thrust in and out in steady rhythm, refusing to let Mike persuade him to go faster. When he was finally satisfied that the hickey would be impossible to hide, he moved faster and harder, ready to bring Mike to orgasm.

“You’re so hot. So tight and wet. You ass always grabs at my cock, begging it to stay inside. We fit together so perfectly.”

“Yes, always want you. Need you, Harvey,” Mike moaned.

Harvey moved to angle himself to hit that on perfect spot he had learned well after years with Mike, but got distracted when Mike grabbed his hand. He looked down to see the silver band slowly sliding onto his ring finger, sensual and possessive.

His eyes raised to meet Mike’s as he felt his chest strain with emotion. The lovers kept eye contact as they quickened their thrusts. Harvey stroked Mike fast and hard until he came undone with Harvey's name on his lips. Harvey fell apart shortly after, bringing their lips together in a desperate kiss.

As the two rested on the couch, Mike brought his left hand to grasp Harvey’s. His voice softly singing:  


  
_  
I knew you were on my side even when I was wrong  
And I love you for giving me your eyes  
For staying back and watching me shine  
And I didn’t know if you knew  
So I’m taking the chance to say  
That I had the best day with you today  
_   



End file.
